Efecto Kuroko
by NiddyDragonBreath
Summary: Momoi tenía una vista de analista envidiable, se daba cuenta de lo más mínimo. Y por supuesto, no le costó nada percibir algo que era tan evidente. GoM x Kuroko Tetsuya, leve AkaKuro. Rated M por lenguaje de carácter sexual.


_¡Hola! Es mi primer relato en el fandom de KnB, espero que os guste. Siento las idas de olla o los sinsentido que este fanfic pueda llegar a albergar, es un fruto del insomnio y folk metal en cantidades indrustiales._

**· Disclaimer. **Kuroko no Basuke no es mío, si no de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**· Advertencias. **"Malas palabras", léxico de índole sexual, relaciones homosexuales (tanto yuri como yaoi) y adolescentes siendo adolescentes.

**· Pairing(s).** Generación de los Milagros x Kuroko Tetsuya, leve AkaKuro al final.

_¡Disfrutad! _

* * *

Momoi no era tonta. Oh, ni mucho menos. Solo se hacía la tonta ante la situación que sus ojos no dejaban de mostrarle y que era jodidamente obvia. Vamos, un poco de discreción no les haría daño a la Generación de los Milagros, ¿no? Pero, ¿quién podía reprocharle a un adolescente, con las hormonas alborotadas y una frustración sexual horrible, el que quisiera _toquetear _un poco? Y por _toquetear_, se refería a mantener relaciones sexuales, vamos, follar como conejos. Momoi no se lo reprocharía, ni mucho menos. Ella, que estaba en la misma edad, no se mantenía libre de pecado y había muchas chicas que lo podían verificar.

Pero los hombres eran hombres, y en su etapa de adolescencia, estaban más salidos que el pico de una plancha, eso la chica lo sabía muy bien. También en esa edad se era partícipe de una confusión sobre la propia identidad sexual importante y era, más o menos, donde te definías sexualmente. Ella misma había pasado por esas dudas, quedándose por ahora en la preferencia de las mujeres sobre los hombres. Aunque, por mucho que fueran adolescentes llenos de hormonas y con una sexualidad poco definida, a Momoi le parecía curioso que todos – y cuando dice todos, es TODOS – los miembros de la Generación de los Milagros y por ende, sus amigos, estuviesen interesados en la misma persona. Más concretamente, el mismo hombre. Y puestos ya a especificar, Kuroko Tetsuya, la Sombra de Teiko, el sexto jugador fantasma.

Y es que la misma muchacha no podía negar que el chaval era brutalmente adorable. Incluso ella había tenido un ligero – fuerte– enamoramiento por la sombra, que gracias a Dios había pasado hacía ya unos cuantos meses. Gracias a Dios, porque no se creía capaz de luchar contra esas bestias que tenía por amigos. Que se mataran entre ellos por Kuroko, a ella le bastaba y le sobraba con un buen par de pechos y una entrepierna lisa, muchas gracias.

Momoi tenía una teoría – que si no estaba comprobada realmente, podía explicar mucho del comportamiento de la Generación de Milagros – del porqué Kuroko Tetsuya los atraía como abejitas al polen. El chico de pelo azul celeste, irradiaba _debilidad_. Pero no era la típica debilidad que se asociaba a la inutilidad – el chico había sido bastante útil en todos los partidos que habían disputado – , si no ese tipo de debilidad que te hace llevar a _querer protegerlo._ De qué, ella no lo sabía, pero que era uno de los principales factores para que cinco hombres estuvieran detrás de él, estaba claro.

El otro factor ya lo había comentado antes. Kuroko era adorable, y eso era algo que nadie podía negar. Era el más bajo de todos, un cuerpo a simple vista fino y frágil, cara redonda, ojos azules y enormes, labios rosados y carnosos, y un aura de inocencia que si no era la de un ángel, se acercaba demasiado a serlo. Lo único que podía decir que tenía negativo – aunque en realidad ni lo fuera – era la falta de sentimientos que esa adorable carita podía expresar. Ni de broma insinuaba que el chico era un trozo de hielo, claro que no, le había visto esbozar un par de veces una sonrisa, – pequeña, pero sonrisa después de todo – pero si algún día una sonrisa de lado a lado se dibujara en su cara, más de la mitad del equipo de básquet tendría que ser sustituido por los masivos desangramientos nasales que provocaría. Aunque provocarlos, ya los provocaba.

Posiblemente existieran otros factores que se le escapaban de las manos y que tenía que estudiar más a fondo, pero contando lo simples que eran los hombres, seguramente esos dos eran los que más – por no decir los únicos – que hacían tenerlos babeando detrás de la sombra. Incluso Akashi Seijuuro, el genial capitán de la GdlM, había caído en la telaraña del _'Efecto Tetsuya'_, como ella lo había apodado. Se podía atrever a decir que había sido el primero si no supiera desde hacía bastante que su querido amigo de la infancia y graduado en **Cómo ser un idiota profesional**, Aomine Daiki, había sido el primero.

El efecto que Tetsuya había tenido en Daiki había sido impresionante. Él, en una de sus íntimas charlas que todos los mejores amigos tienen y han tenido, le confesó que había tenido desde que conoció a Kuroko cientos de sueños húmedos con él y que más de una vez – prácticamente siempre que se despertaba de dichos sueños – se había masturbado pensando en Kuroko. El pobre se lo había confesado con un sonrojo enorme en la cara y le aumentó a más cuando a ella se le ocurrió decir – de broma, claro estaba – que era un pervertido. Fue una frase tonta, pero a Daiki le afectó en demasía. Quería hacerse el chulo y el fuerte, pero en realidad era un trozo de pan e increíblemente tímido... Qué mono, pensó Momoi en ese momento. Más de una vez le había insistido al as de Teiko que se le lanzara, que le besara o algo, pero un sonrojo y un insulto era lo que obtenía por respuesta de ese idiota. Se lo iban a quitar, y no sería demasiado tarde.

Y Kise Ryota parecía querer ser el primero. El rubio desmentía el mito de que _"Los rubios/as son tontos/as"_. Porque, por mucho que se comportase como un verdadero estúpido, sabía jugar muy bien sus cartas. Kuroko había desistido ya en apartar a esa lapa rubia de su cuerpo hacía ya bastante y el modelo no había tardado en apabullar a la sombra con múltiples carantoñas y abrazos. Claramente, Kuroko no estaba demasiado contento con ello, pero lo que Kise quería era que se acostumbrara a ello, y que si alguna caricia _se pasaba de los límites _no fuera reprendido por ello. Básicamente, porque la costumbre, haría que el pequeño no se diese cuenta.

Podría ser un plan un poco raro y con muchas posibilidades de fracasar, pero al cabrón le estaba saliendo redondo. Con sus ojos de analista había podido observar unas cuantas "carantoñas" subidas de tono, eso sí, disimuladas. Un ligero roce de labios en un abrazo en exceso efusivo, un pequeño roce de su muslo y la entrepierna de la sombra, una mano sospechosamente cerca de su trasero... Cuando Kuroko se daba cuenta – algunas veces – y le reñía, él solo sonreía y se disculpaba, excusándose con que _"había sido sin querer"_. Y una mierda.

Midorima era el único al que apenas se le notaba el ansia por meterse entre las piernas de Tetsuya. La única explicación que podía darle a esto, era que el de pelo verde se mataba a pajas en su casa para no parecer un lobo desesperado por algo de comida. Entendiendo por comida el cuerpo de Kuroko. Podría haberle salida perfecta la jugada de _"a mi no me interesa Kuroko-nanodayo"_ si los ojos no se le desviasen _tantas _veces hacia lugares de la anatomía de Kuroko que no se trataban ni de su pelo ni de la uña de su pulgar. En realidad era gracioso, porque él mismo se quedaba embobado mirándolo y cuando se daba cuenta, se enfadaba y se sonrojaba. Era todo un tsundere el pequeño Shintaro, reía ella.

Murasakibara era... especial. Si Midorima era al que no se le notaba apenas el ansia, el enorme chico no se molestaba en ocultarlo. Los comentarios de _"Quiero esparcir chocolate por todo el cuerpo de Kurochin ~" "¿Kurochin es dulce? ~ ¿Puedo probarte? ~" "Kurochiiin ~ tienes un poco de batido de vainilla en la comisura de labio ~ Deja que te lo quite, ¿siii?~"_, y similares eran pan de cada día. Pero Atsushi tenía también suerte, mucha suerte. Su actitud infantil y el tono de voz que utilizaba para hablar hacía parecer perfectamente que esas insinuaciones – claras insinuaciones – fueran _simples bromas_. Sólo Momoi podía ver debajo de esas bromas, y también el capitán de la GdlM.

Gracias a Akashi, Momoi estaba severamente preocupada por la integridad del trasero del fantasma. Y es que Akashi podía llegar a ser **muy** persuasivo. No le extrañaría que lograse engatusar a Kuroko para hacer cosas poco inocentes. Además, era el que más podía tener momentos asolas con la sombra, con la excusa de ser el capitán y de _"quiero hablar contigo un segundo"_. Momoi podía decir que en nivel de demostrar sus ganas de tirarse a Kuroko, Akashi estaba nivelado con Aomine. Pero su forma de demostrarlo era diferente, gracias a otros "privilegios" que su rango podía otorgarle. Deleitarse la vista con el cuerpo sudado y las mejillas rojas del cansancio del fantasma, utilizando de excusa la _"supervisión de los miembros"_; acercarse a él en los calentamientos para _"enseñarle como se estiraba bien"_... Tenía el presentimiento de que el capitán sería el primero en profanarlo.

Kuroko no parecía darse cuenta de todos estos acechos hacia su persona. Él seguía comportándose como siempre. O Kuroko era muy inocente, o pasaba olímpicamente de las insinuaciones de sus compañeros, pensaba Momoi. Dado a ese aura de pureza que el chico fantasma poseía, Momoi desechó inmediatamente la segunda idea. Entonces, solo le quedaba que rezar para que su compañero y amigo no acabase con el culo muy destrozado... En realidad, le daba pena. Pobrecito.

– Momoi_-san_, ¿se encuentra bien? – la suave pero masculina voz de Tetsuya le sacó de su ensoñación. Tuvo la decencia de avergonzarse un poco al tener delante al dueño de sus actuales pensamientos.

– Oh, ¡sí, Tetsu_-kun_! ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – _"A lo mejor, sólo a lo mejor, lo pregunta porqué te has pasado todo el entrenamiento en la luna, estúpida" _se dijo a si misma, sin romper la sonrisa de cortesía en su rostro.

– Momoi_-san _ha estado muy distraída, así que me preguntaba si había ocurrido algo – Kuroko era un encanto, en serio.

– ¡No te preocupes, Tetsu_-kun_! Solo estaba un poco pensativa, ya está, a todos nos pasa de vez en cuando – rió – ¿Ha terminado ya el entrenamiento?

El chico asintió, para luego despedirse e ir al vestuario. Momoi lo siguió con la mirada hasta que lo vio desaparecer detrás de la puerta de los vestuarios masculinos. Suspiró y se dio cuenta de que ya no quedaba nadie en el gimnasio, todos se habían ido. Se riñó a si misma por hundirse tanto en sus pensamientos. Después de suspirar por segunda vez, miró su móvil y pasar el rato mientras esperaba a sus amigos. Sonrió al ver un mensaje de su nuevo lío e interiormente saltó de alegría por la expectativa de una tarde-noche de sexo.

Los primeros en salir fueron Aomine y Midorima. Luego Kise y Murasakibara hicieron acto de presencia. Faltaban Kuroko y Akashi, que tardaron unos veinte minutos en llegar.

Momoi no era tonta. Ni un pelo. Por eso no tardó en atar cabos al ver el ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de la sombra y la sonrisa sospechosamente satisfecha de su capitán. Y el moretón en el cuello que _no estaba_ minutos atrás confirmó lo evidente.

La chica sonrió al ver sus cálculos convertirse en realidad. Akashi había sido el primero.

* * *

_Si habéis disfrutado, ¡no olvidéis de dejar comentarios! Acepto críticas constructivas, así que no tengáis miedo, me gusta mejorar mi forma de expresarme._

_¡Besos!_


End file.
